


and the haters wont kill us

by nushiewrites



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, T slur, Trans Female Character, Trans Jake Peralta, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: “NYPD! Back up! Get away from the woman! Step away!” Jake shouted. The three assailants put their hands in the air, but one had the snark to talk to him.“You really wanna help a fuckin’ tr***y? He was followin ma daughter inta the bathroom.” Unfortunately for the perp, the whole world isn’t just transphobes. “Oh! I know why you’re fuckin’ helpfin' that man, it’s cuz you’re a tr***y too!” The perp spit on Jake, and he blankly wiped it off his face. “You’re gonna rot in hell, little girl."





	and the haters wont kill us

**Author's Note:**

> hey please be careful while reading this, i cencored it in the summary, but the t slur is used various times in this both as a self deprecating thing from jake and as an insult from transphobes

“Hey Ames?” Jake asked, as the couple snuggled in bed together, Amy doing a crossword puzzle, and Jake watching a cat video on his phone. 

“Yeah, Jake?” Amy replied nonchalantly.

“Do- I mean, I’m totally not worried- But- Well- What if Charles doesn’t ask me to be his best man?” Jake stammers. Amy turns around and looks at him, furrowing her brow. 

“Jake, what are you talking about of course he’ll want to be his best m-  _ Oh _ ,” Amy said, coming to the realization of what Jake’s insecurity was about this time. “Babe. You’re a real man, and Charles knows it too.” Jake runs a hand through his hair. It’s one of his more feminine habits he could never seem to kick, but at least he only does at home now. 

“It’s just. I know he’s supportive, he’s constantly telling me how I’m the coolest man he knows, but what if it’s just out of pity for my shit self esteem? What if… he doesn’t want me as his best man because he doesn’t want,” Jake shuts his eyes and swallows, “a  _ girl _ ruining his wedding?” Jake takes a deep breath and opens his eyes to find Amy watching him lovingly. Gosh, he loved this woman. She reached over and held his hand. 

“Jake. You really think Charles ‘I’m Jake’s best friend first, and a human second’ Boyle won’t make you his best man? He knows you’re a man. I know you’re a man. You know we all know you’re a man. C’mon, what’s bringing this up,” Amy said gently. Jake sighed and he thought back to what’s been gnawing at him for the past week. 

 

He was walking down the street on his way to a bookstore to buy Amy a first edition copy of  _ The Awakening _ she had been eyeing for a while. On his way there, he witnessed something that never should’ve happened. A hate crime. Three people were viciously assaulting a woman. He assumed it had been going on for a while, for the woman was curled up the ground. He drew his gun and badge and ran closer to break up the scene. 

“NYPD! Back up! Get away from the woman! Step away!” Jake shouted. The three assailants put their hands in the air, but one had the snark to talk to him. 

“You really wanna help a fuckin’ tranny? He was followin ma daughter inta the bathroom.” Unfortunately for the perp, the whole world isn’t just transphobes. 

“First of all, she’s a she. She’s a woman. Second of all, how dumb are you? She was going into the bathroom to pee or whatever. And third of all, even if she was peeping, you can’t just beat someone to near death! Anyway, you’re under arrest, you have the right to remain silent,   If you do say anything, it can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have a lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire,” Jake said as he cuffed the three people. He called Captain Holt for a squad car and the paramedics to help the beaten woman. When he finished cuffing the three, on of them shouted at him. 

“Oh! I know why you’re so fuckin’ helpful, it’s cuz you’re a tranny too!” The perp spit on Jake, and he blankly wiped it off his face. “You’re gonna rot in hell, little girl. Get you p-” 

“That’s enough!” Captain Holt declared, getting out of the car. “This will only help to incarcerate you, now get in the car.” Jake led the three into the backseat of the squad car and shut the door on them. 

“Hey, Captain,” Jake said, chuckling nervously. “Hey, um, listen. Can you take them back to the precinct and I can stay with her?” Holt nodded. Holt let the slightest bit of emotion show with a small quirk of a concerned smile appearing on his lips.

“Yes, of course. I will see you back at the precinct so you can file the arrest report,” Holt said and walked off. Jake walked towards the woman who was now sitting up and leaning against a stone wall. He sat down next to her. She breathed heavily. 

“Thank you officer,” She sighed. Jake smiled at her. Now that he was closer to her, he could see that she was young. Probably only 18 or 19. It saddened him how things were the same as almost twenty years ago. 

“Of course. It’s my duty to protect,” he responded. 

“Can I ask you a question?” She asked. Jake nodded. “You could’ve just walked by and left me. I-I, no offense to you, but, um, m-many cops have just walked past before. W-Why… why did you help me?” She started crying. Jake gently sighed. 

“I know what it’s like. I’ve been in your shoes. In the opposite way, of course,” he joked, gesturing at himself. “I’ve been beat up pretty bad like you before. Only one person stood up for me and protected me. She’s a close childhood friend. But she doesn’t have to be there for me anymore. And it’s not because I pass now, or that no one knows I’m trans. It’s because, things get better. My boss is gay. My coworker is bi. And everyone in my workplace knows I’m trans and respects it,” he wrapped an arm around her, “It seems bleak now, but things will get better. Oh! Here, I’ll give you my number. In case you ever need anything.” The young woman began to full on sob. She’d never met such kindness for her being trans in the past year.

“Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” She repeated like a mantra. Jake walked her to the ambulance when it arrived and stayed with her at the hospital until her older brother got there. Sadly, he was the only one in the family who accepted her. Jake left her in his care, and went back to the precinct. When he walked in, he tried to act chill. Like there wasn’t a care in his world, despite the words  _ tranny _ and  _ girl _ eating at him. When Holt noticed his arrival, he ordered for Jake to enter his office. 

“Jake, sit. I know what it is like to save someone from a hate crime like that. There were many against gay people when I was a young cop. If you need anything, feel free to come to me,” Holt said. Jake played it off. 

“Oh, that won’t be necessary sir. Thing’s are perfectly fine. I  _ totally  _ didn’t get called a tranny and a girl. I’m fiiiiine. No doubt, no doubt. What’re you talking about? Well. I’m gonna go file some arrest reports now, heh,” Jake said. He left the room immediately after. He decided to screw the arrest reports, and just sat out in a hiding spot on the roof where no one could see him. He stared at the sky and contemplated his life. Oh no, he was spiraling. 

Eventually he left the roof, begged Holt to not mention the incident to the rest of the precinct, and continued doing his job as normal, while it ate away at him for the past week until he now just confessed all this to Amy. 

“Oh, Jake, I’m so sorry that happened,” Amy said, her eyes wide and welling with tears. After Jake finished his story he was full on crying as well. 

“I just- I became a cop so I could make a difference. Yes, because of Die Hard, but also so I could stop these things before they happened! And I- Amy, I failed. She almost died! When we were in the ambulance, she fell into a coma, and her brother just texted me this morning that she woke up. I should’ve- I- I-” Jake paused, and took a deep breath. He kept pushing his hair back, giving in to the feminine tendency he worked so hard to train himself out of. Amy knew how to properly comfort him, but it would have to wait until the morning. For now, she spooned him and whispered reassurances until he dozed off. 

The next morning, Jake walked into the precinct looking more like a wreck than usual, and Rosa’s and Gina’s comments on his appearance  _ definitely  _ helped his mood. Amy walked out of Holt’s office as soon as he arrived, looking chipper as usual. Holt walked out and had Jake walk with him out of the precinct. 

“Come with me, Jake. We need to go to the hospital to get Miss Natsuki’s statement,” Holt said. The two drove to the hospital in an awkward silence, for Jake stayed uncharacteristically silent. When they got the hospital, Natsuki welcomed Jake with a weak smile. 

“Hey, Mr. Peralta,” Natsuki greeted. Jake smiled at her as he made to sit by her bedside. 

“C’mon Natsuki, we’ve been over this, just call me Jake,” he joked. 

“Oh, Mr. Per- Jake, by the way, remember when you said to tell you if I need anything? I- Well, it’s okay if it’s too much, but, um, I’m getting discharged from here soon, and I don’t really have anywhere to go, because my brother still lives on a college dorm. Is it okay if I maybe-crashed-at-your-place?” Natsuki asked. Jake nodded. 

“Of course it would be. But me and my wife only have a spare couch, and I don’t think that would be too good for your injuries… Although… Captain Holt has a spare room the last time I checked.” He covered his mouth and “whispered” to her, “Captain Holt is the gay boss I mentioned! He’s right there.” His display of faux secrecy managed to elicit a giggle from the teen. Captain Holt then decided to move from standing at the doorframe of the room, to approaching the bed and sitting by the girl as well. 

“Yes, I’ve already discussed it with Kevin as I anticipated this happening, and we’d be happy to take you in for however long you need it, Miss Natsuki,” Holt declared. Natsuki yawned.

“Hm, thanks, mister…,” she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. 

“Peralta. Look. Because of you, this girl is safe, recovering in a hospital, and has a home to live in, instead of dead. You did good. I’m proud of you,” Captain Holt said. Jake nodded. 

“Thanks Captain. I’m glad I’m able to have someone like you who’ll support me. Maybe I should be a captain someday too, and help some unassuming trans cop,” he joked.

“Peralta, I honestly doubt you can pass the sergeants exam, but if you work harder, it will happen,” Holt said. 

The two detectives left the building and went back to the precinct. When they arrived, Boyle was on one knee, asking Mr. Jake Peralta to be his best man, and of course Jake said yes. 

 

Years later, after passing the sergeants exam on his second try, Jake got a text from a number he didn’t recognize. But he did know the person in the picture. It was Natsuki standing with an NYPD uniform on and a text that read  _ It’s my first day as a cop, Jake!! I found my old phone last week, and I knew I just had to tell you! Thank you for everything.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this. ive been very insecure about posting this, but im finally doing it. please enjoy
> 
> [hit me up on tumblr](https://honey-stick.tumblr.com/)


End file.
